Solar industry manufacturers have established collection and recycling programs to encourage the recovery and reuse of photovoltaic module materials by enabling substantially all of the components of the modules, including glass and semiconductor material, to be treated and processed into new modules or other products. A current known method of removing a cord plate or junction box from a surface of a photovoltaic module is to strike the interface of the cord plate and module surface with a claw hammer. However, the solar industry has faced the challenge of developing a safer, quicker, and easier method to remove the cord plate or junction box from the module surface, whether the module is to be recycled or scrapped.